


Coming Home

by JohnOConnor



Series: Andromeda Ascending [6]
Category: Andromeda (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet take the android women home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.
> 
> Note: Originally posted in 2003.

Part 6  
Coming Home

"Carter! You look beat!" Jack announced as he placed his tray down. He had his new usual breakfast of oatmeal and coffee.

Sam smiled languidly and said, "Yeah. I could probably use a nap."

Daniel joined them and glanced at Sam as she gazed into space and sipped her coffee.

"What's with her?"

Jack shook his head and whispered, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear she got laid."

"Uh, Jack, I don't think you can say that. You know, sexual harassment. Innuendoes and all that..."

"What innuendo?"

Sam drained her mug and stood up, "Excuse me. I need to see Janet and then the general. We have to get going on our plan..."

"Okay, see ya," Jack said, waving an oatmeal-laden spoon in the air. Leaning over, he whispered to Daniel, "I'd swear she got laid! But who...?"

Daniel kept his suppositions to himself.

* * * * * *

Almost two weeks went by before the androids were ready to return to their planet. In the meantime, they were given crash courses in archeology, linguistics, anthropology, cybernetics, and computers.

"One big benefit of being an android is how fast they learn," Daniel observed one day as the two artificial beings were finishing graduate school level texts.

In the meantime, the three human archeologists returned to the planet and surveyed the city ruins. They didn't really find anything new and earth-shattering but, with strict orders to stay away from the factory, that left little of value to find. They did manage to refine the translation matrix that Daniel had created with some of the IT brains in the SGC.

The androids had requested a joint room. Their reasoning was that they had to be sure they got along together before being left alone on an abandoned planet. Given the independent, human-like nature of the two, Hammond agreed. He also allowed them occasion al, chaperoned forays out of the mountain to Colorado Springs.

Fortunately for them, Siler was dealing with a minor emergency just about every day and had no time to fix the security monitors. As they didn't seem to pose a security risk, the monitors' priority kept dropping to the bottom of the daily maintenance lists.

This gave the two artificial women all night, every night, to get to know each other. Their sexual appetites were great. And their desire matched their need.

And they found themselves to be quite compatible.

As did Sam and Janet. The two best friends turned lovers spent almost every night together. Even if they didn't make love, they shared one of their beds. And every day, they shared their hearts. They were becoming so compatible that they even found themselves finishing each other's sentences on occasion.

Cassandra, used to her adopted mother's bizarre hours, didn't question it too much. And if she suspected anything, she kept her thoughts to herself. At first.

* * * * * *

"Mom?" Cassie called as she opened Janet's door. "Jenny got sick so I came home... Oh, uh, hi...Sam."

Sam and Janet had matching looks of horror at the unexpected intrusion. It was obvious, even with the blanket pulled up to their necks, that they were naked.

"Uh...Cass... I thought you were staying at... It's not... Sam's just..." Janet's voice ran down. Then she hit the bed with her fist, "Damn it!"

"Uh, it's...it's okay. I guess... I'll just leave now."

Cassie pulled the door closed behind her.

"Jesus..."

"Christ..."

Janet covered her face with her hands, "Sam, I have to..."

"I better leave." Sam climbed out of bed and searched for her clothes.

"No. Please. I just need to talk to her."

Sam sat on the bed as she pulled her shirt on and looked over her shoulder, "Janet, it's okay. It'll be easier if I'm gone."

"I'm not so sure..."

"Trust me."

Sam left a few minutes later and Janet, after donning shorts, a t-shirt, and a robe, knocked on Cassie's door.

"Come in."

"He-ey..." Janet's normally bright greeting was muted. Her entire body showed how apprehensive she was. "Can we talk?"

"I guess so..."

Janet started to sit on the girl's bed then moved over to her desk chair. Cassie watched but said nothing.

"So, I guess you want to know what's going on between Sam and I?"

"Uh, yeah?" The question was a poorly masked demand.

"Yeah, well... A few days ago, something happened at work. I don't know what I can tell you yet but... Sam and I ended up taking our friendship up a level."

"Or two," Cassie said sarcastically. "And you were going to tell me when?"

"Um... I don't know. But we were going to tell you."

"And if I have a problem with this?"

Janet's hands were twisting in her lap and her eyes were fixed there. "I guess we hoped you wouldn't."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cassie finally spoke up. "Okay, I guess I don't have a problem with it. I just..."

"Thank God," Janet sighed.

"Mom, are you and Sam in love?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Honey, all I know is that I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever."

The teen nodded, "So, you're gay?"

"I never thought so. I still don't think that way. I think it's just a matter of finding that my love interest happens to be a woman."

"Okay, I see. I think."

Janet smiled finally, "Good. Maybe you can explain it to me..."

Cassie started to chuckle. Janet found herself giggling too. Before long, both Fraiser women were laughing loudly.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Janet breathed, "Whew! I think we needed that."

"Ya think?" Cassie snickered.

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I am. And I know...another secret."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"I guess I should learn to knock now?"

"Well, yeah!" Janet rolled her eyes. "I should hope so."

"Well, it's just that you never... I never had to worry about walking in on you or..."

After a moment, Janet nodded, "Yeah. I haven't exactly been a social butterfly lately."

"And you did tell me to come in anytime I needed you," Cassie added.

"That was a while ago, young lady. When you were still adjusting to living here." Janet had to smile though, Cassie had adapted quite well to life on Earth.

"I think I better call Sam and tell her everything is okay."

"Good idea, hon." Janet got up and moved to the door.

"She going to move in?"

"Well, it's still a bit early to worry about things like that. Let's just see what happens. Okay?"

"Okay. And it's okay for you to sit on the bed next time. It's not like you're contagious."

"I love you, sweetie. G'night."

"Love you too, Janet. Night."

As Janet closed the door, she heard her daughter call her best friend. Her smile broadened as she heard "Hey, Sam. I wanted to tell you that it's okay. You and Mom, I mean. I'm sorry I walked in... Oh hey, I was just leaving you a message... Yeah, I'm good with it. I just..."

Janet walked across the hall to her room, feeling like a major weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * * * * *

Nearly a week after Cassandra walked in on her two mothers in flagrante, the same two women were seated in George Hammond's office.

"They are ready to go?"

"Yes sir. I think so. They have a good handle on the available knowledge and theories. And Daniel and I have loaded a couple of laptops with quite a bit of additional information."

"Will those work for long?"

"Yes sir. I can retrofit the power supply to access their solar collectors. Sergeant Siler actually has what looks like a good working adaptor. I'll know more when we go there." Sam sat there with a pleased look on her face. Janet glanced at her and hid a small grin.

I think I am falling in love with her, Janet thought. And that realization sent a pleasant thrill down her spine.

"Doctor? You ready to go?"

"Yes sir. And Cassandra knows I'll be gone for a couple of days.”

"Good. Well, good luck. Be in the Gateroom at 0100."

"Yes sir." Sam and Janet both stood and saluted before they left to gear up.

* * * * * *

One more unusual aspect of this most unusual situation was that the two androids requested Sam and Janet be their sole traveling companions. Given the way both Jack and Daniel seemed to be constantly ogling Rommie, Hammond agreed.

Jack, of course, complained at the outset but then realized he had the entire weekend to drink beer and watch sports. He quickly dropped his argument. Daniel was perturbed to lose his fantasy woman but he had learned, the hard way, that she had no interest in men. And Teal'c was Teal'c.

The four women gathered at the base of the metal ramp as the chevrons engaged one by one. To anyone who hadn't heard about the weirdness of the previous weeks, it would seem strange to see a two Janet Fraisers waiting for the wormhole to open.

And no one, not even her friends, would be able to tell the two apart. The sole exceptions were Rommie and Sam.

Sam whispered to Janet, "I've never had sex on another planet before."

"This'll be a first," Janet giggled in return.

"Not exactly. Remember my horn-dog CO."

"Well, it'll be the first time humans engaged in illicit, lesbian sex on another planet..."

"You have a point there, Doctor."

The two giggled as Harriman announced that Chevron Seven was locked. The silver-blue plasma field burst out of the ring then settled to the shimmering vertical pool.

Over the PA, Hammond announced, "Good luck, people."

Sam and both Janets waved at the Control Room and led the way up the ramp and through the event horizon.

* * * * * *

Janet looked around the Gate at the distant trees and the ridge line. The sky above was clear and the weather quite pleasant.

"This is lovely. I could get to like it here."

Janet 2 chuckled, "Don't worry, Jan. You don't have to sell me. As long as I have Rommie, I'll be happy here."

The foursome started across the meadow in the direction of the ruined city. Both couples held hands as they walked.

At the crest of the ridge, they stopped to allow Janet to get her first view of the ruins. "My God, it's huge," she muttered.

"Actually, it's not much bigger than Denver. Without the suburbs," Sam noted.

"That building there?" Janet pointed the entertainment complex out. "That's where you came from?"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes. As much as my false memories tell me I'm from the future, I know that is my real birthplace. And my Janet's."

Sam shared a look with her Janet then said, "Okay, let's see what kind of accommodations they have for us."

As they entered the city, Sam reluctantly released Janet's hand. There was no reason to cause SG-9, or the scientists they were watching over, already there to ask questions.

Near the old complex, there was a park of sorts along the bank of the stream. There were already several tents set up around a fire pit. Sam nodded, it looked fine to her.

"This looks good. Let's see if they left us a tent..."

There was one large tent set up for them. Inside were four improvised cots and little else. The center pole was surrounded by a large open area. And the floor, Janet was happy to see, was covered with a clean tarp.

Sam looked around at the ruins ringing the park and said, "I'm sure we'll find you something better than this before we go."

Rommie nodded, "Yes. While we don't require shelter the way you do, it would be nice to have a little...love nest of our own."

Janet 2 hugged her lover from behind, beaming at Sam and Janet. "I am so happy we can stay together."

She released the exotic beauty as one of the other SG team members entered the park. The tall African-American was dressed in standard Air Force field garb. He was also one of the more decorated members of the SGC for heroism in the Gulf War and Bosnia.

"Major. Doctor. Ladies, welcome to our little riverside campground."

"Hello Captain Perkins. How's it been here?"

"Quiet. I'll be happy when we head home tomorrow. Major Winters will be too. This place is...well, it's boring. The three gravediggers are having a blast though."

"'Fraid that's over," Sam said.

"No, I don't think that'll be a problem. I think they miss home too. Mathers can't wait to go research some of this stuff they've found." Perkins smiled and added, "They will talk your ear off tonight while they brief you."

"Not me. These two are the ones staying behind." Sam gestured towards the androids. "Any more problems in..."

"No ma'am. To be honest, they couldn’t stay away but they’ve been exceedingly careful not to activate the system again. But they did find out something interesting. Seems that there's more to this place... Well, I'll let them tell you.

"Oh, and while we set up this tent for you, we did find some indoor accommodations for the andro...the ladies. Should they want them."

"Very good Captain."

* * * * * *

As evening drew near, the others joined the group at the campsite. Major Winters was glad to hand over command to Sam, even if she was only in charge for a couple of days.

Before anything formal could ensue, Mathers and the other archeologists were being questioned by an eager Andromeda and Janet 2. Sam only half-listened to it. She knew she'd be hearing a lot of it from Daniel over the next week.

Then again, she was as bad with him when it came to wormhole physics or a naquadah reactor.

Her ears did perk up when she heard, "Doctor Jackson was initially wrong, of course."

"What?" Sam asked quickly.

Mathers glanced at her, "About the ruins. The main chamber wasn't a temple. In fact, this society seemed to have moved beyond organized religion.

"The entire complex was strictly for entertainment. The large central room was basically a theatre for live...or rather android activity. And there are numerous private rooms set up. Like...uh..."

"Like the back rooms in strip joints where you'd go to get a lap dance," Carson chimed in.

"Uh, yeah... No offense, ladies."

Sam shook her head, "None taken."

"Anyway," Mathers continued, "From what we've found, the entire culture became addicted to these entertainments. To the exclusion of all else. From that point on, Doctor Jackson's speculation seems to be dead on. They just died out."

As if sensing Sam's irritation at his implied criticism of Daniel, Mathers said, "The mistake Doctor Jackson made is not surprising. I would've made the same one. Just about any trained archeologist would. Typically, all societies are structured around some church. But, now that we are studying more advanced lost cultures, I suppose we need to adjust our mindset."

Mollified, Sam turned back to Major Winters and her new lover.

* * * * * *

That night, the tent was occupied by only the two humans. The androids, who required no sleep, were in the entertainment complex.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam answered drowsily.

"I..." Janet chuckled from her cot, causing Sam to lean on her elbow and look over.

"What is it?"

"I'm horny. Stupid, isn't it? But I wanna jump your bones so bad..."

"Well, tomorrow night, I think we can make our own secret history. All right?"

"Yeah, g'night Sam."

"Good night, my love."

On hearing those words, Janet felt a delicious, warm shiver. She fell asleep with a large grin on her face.

* * * * * *

Sam dialed Earth on the DHD as SG-9 and the three scientists waited.

After the plasma bubble had settled and a GDO signal had been sent through, the MALP, carrying some of what had been discovered so far, moved through the wormhole. Captain Perkins, who was directing the MALP with the remote control, followed.

In seconds, Major Winters was the only one still there. "See you in a few days Major."

Sam nodded, "Tell General Hammond to keep a candle burning in the window."

Winters smiled and nodded before being swallowed by the plasma field.

After speaking to the SGC and shutting down the Gate, Sam began the trek back to the ruins, already grinning in anticipation.

* * * * * *

Sam and Janet cuddled next to the fire, a smaller one than the bonfire Perkins had lit the night before. They weren't saying much but their eyes told volumes.

Rommie and Janet 2 came out of the shadows and stopped, seeing the other two holding each other quietly.

"Kind of sweet, isn't it?" Rommie asked.

"Yes, it is. And kinda sexy too," Janet 2 replied.

Rommie nodded. "Ladies? Are we interrupting anything?"

Sam started to pull back instinctively then relaxed into Janet again, "No. Not at all."

"That's too bad. Jan and I were talking and..."

"About what we discussed?" Janet asked.

Rommie nodded, "Well, considering the fact that we are the only ones here with no one to disturb us or..."

Janet's eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah... I see."

Sam looked back and forth from her human lover to her one-time android lover. Both women's eyes were hooded, a look Sam was learning to appreciate in Janet. Then she saw the same look on Janet 2's face and knew.

"You mean...you and Janet 2 and Janet and I?"

Rommie smiled enigmatically while Janet 2 nodded slightly.

Sam looked at her lover with raised eyebrows. Janet smiled broadly and licked her lips in a very exaggerated manner. Sam sighed, only partly in resignation. She knew that it must be the androids' influence again, both on her and her lover's libido. But she knew that she would eventually give in to the seductive trio. With almost no coercion.

Janet 2 sat on Sam's right side and leaned in to kiss the blonde's ear. Janet duplicated the action on Sam's other ear. Sam let out a small moan as she shivered.

Soon the twin women removed Sam's jacket and t-shirt, pushing her bra over her breasts. Both then took a nipple in their mouth, sucking and licking the hard nubs. Sam let out a slightly louder moan as she threw her head back and held the two brunettes to her chest.

She felt fingers at her waistband and didn't know which Janet. Not that it mattered. Soon, two hands slipped into her panties and began to toy with her heated flesh. Sam moaned even more loudly and finally looked at Rommie.

The one-time avatar was naked and sitting across the fire from the threesome, slowly fingering herself. Her eyes were locked on the three women as she slowly slipped two fingers into herself.

Janet released Sam's succulent flesh and looked deep into the lust-darkened eyes. She leaned in and forced her lips against Sam's, her tongue making its way into her mouth.

While Janet was ravishing her mouth, Janet 2 had removed her boots and socks and was suckling on Sam's toes. No one had ever done that. It tickled as well as aroused her.

Janet broke the kiss, her eyes once again locked with Sam's. "I want you. In the worst way."

As Janet began to kiss her way down the blonde's lean body, Janet 2 had removed the last stitch of clothing and was gazing at the dark golden triangle between the long, tapering legs.

Janet joined her and gasped in pleasure at the sparkles in Sam's pubic hair - her nectar flashing under the fire's glow.

Janet 2 nodded at Sam's mound, inviting Janet to sample her love. Then Janet 2 turned Sam slightly.

Seeing Sam's mole, Janet 2 bit it lightly, creating a small hickey on her ass cheek and causing to Sam to yelp.

The yelp faded into another low moan as Janet's tongue slipped inside her. Sam lay on her side, moaning her lover's name over and over.

The blonde lost the power of articulation when she felt another tongue slip between her cheeks and begin to rim her. It was a deliciously nasty sensation.

Janet took Sam's clit in her mouth, sucking gently as she slipped two fingers into the wet heat of her love.

While she slowly fucked Sam, she felt a hand caress her breast through her black t-shirt. Another pair of hands began to disrobe her without dislodging her from Sam's sex. In minutes, Janet was as naked as Sam with the sole exception of her t-shirt bundled around her neck.

After stripping her human lover, Rommie did the same with her artificial lover. In moments, all four women were naked and beautiful in the firelight.

Sam, unaware of the activities beyond the feel of the twin tongues caressing her most secret places, soon had her first orgasm. Screaming out Janet's name, she went rigid then limp.

She pulled Janet up and licked herself off the doctor's face. The licks, of course, turned into a passionate kiss. Sam then turned and kissed Janet 2 with equal passion.

As she lay there for another moment, Sam watched the incredible sight of two Janets pulling t-shirts over their heads, their bodies stretched up and very sexy. Seeing double isn’t always a bad thing, she thought.

Janet 2 looked down at Sam, "I want you, Samantha."

Sam looked at Janet who nodded eagerly. She secretly wanted to know what she would look like making love to Sam.

Sitting back, Janet took Rommie's hand over her shoulder and caressed the palm with her thumb, occasionally turning to share a kiss. But, for the most part, her attention was riveted on Sam and Janet 2.

“God, we are beautiful together,” the doctor whispered.

“Yes you are,” Rommie whispered in Janet’s ear.

Janet watched as her twin kissed the blonde deeply. She shared another kiss with Rommie before her eyes locked on the sight before her. Janet 2 moved down in between Sam's legs to begin lapping at her wet pussy.

Janet, still holding Rommie's hand, began to play with herself. The android's hand quickly joined in as Rommie kissed Janet's neck and up to her ear.

Sam pulled Janet 2 around and began to lavish equal attention on the brunette's sex. As she loved to do with Janet, she mimicked every movement of Janet 2's tongue and mouth.

Both came in short order.

Janet's breathing quickened as she watched the spectacle of her twin and her lover climaxing. She achieved a mini-orgasm of her own from the visual and tactile stimulation. And she naturally wanted more.

Crawling over, Janet kissed Janet 2. Sam lay back goggle-eyed at the image of her lovely doctor kissing herself. Soon, Janet 2 had pushed Janet onto her back and was between the human's legs, licking Janet thoroughly from the top of her ass to the top of her pussy.

Sam leaned over and whispered, "You are so very beautiful."

"I want you, Sam," Janet pleaded.

Sam managed to gain the energy to straddle her love's face. Rommie knelt next to them, fondling Janet's round breast as she kissed Sam.

In minutes, Janet came and then Sam did. And the four changed positions once more...

* * * * * *

Sam curled around Janet as Janet 2 cuddled with Rommie. Both humans were temporarily spent and were ready for what they were sure was to be a short nap.

Just before they nodded off, Sam suddenly had a flash as a niggling worry surfaced.

"Uh, Rommie? Janet, uh...2? Don't take this the wrong way but... Well, what's to keep you from having sex non-stop once we leave?"

Rommie gazed as Sam and smiled, "Don't worry. Daniel gave me a command to fulfill my job. He did the same for Jan here. We will work throughout the day and, in lieu of sleep, we will enjoy each other. Is that satisfactory?"

"More than satisfactory. Thank you," Sam beamed. Then turning to Janet, her smile became gentle and loving at seeing the little brunette asleep in her arms. And she knew then that, outside of their time on this world, she'd never share her Janet again.

Coincidentally, it was the very same thought Janet had just before she dozed off.

* * * * * *

A few hours later, Sam woke to see Rommie and Janet 2 in a 69. She nudged Janet awake to watch.

And watching led to participation...

* * * * * *

The four nude women lay in an intimate tangle. Sam and Janet were spent after their fourth orgasms and Rommie and Janet 2 were content to lie there quietly for a time.

"Sam? Janet?"

"Uh...yeah? What is it, Rommie?"

"Jan and I were talking and we think we'd like you to help us make a Sam 2..."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is the end of this story. I leave the rest to your imaginations. For what its worth, I had thought to call this Cumming Home but I thought that might be too obvious. LOL!


End file.
